Revan vs. Corvo Attano
Revan vs. Corvo Attano is a What-If? Death Battle that pits Revan from Star Wars against Corvo Attano from Dishonored. This is my MinniMaster second Death Battle. Special thanks to Goldmaster1337/Owly for creating the thumbnail. Also, make sure to check out my previous Death Battle, Boba Fett vs. The Predator. Description Mask vs. Mask! Powers vs. Powers! Star Wars vs. Dishonored! Revan vs. Corvo! When these two magically masked swordsmen go head to head, who will come out on top? Interlude Boomstick: Masks! Hoods! Swords! Awesome magical powers! Wiz: No one loves these things more than these two. Boomstick: Revan, the evil, good, Sith, Jedi dude! Wiz: And Corvo Attano, the former bodyguard turned deadly assassin. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Revan Boomstick: Revan! This guy's backstory is...holy sh*t!! Really long! Wiz: But wait! Don't leave the page just yet! We promise this is a summarized version. Boomstick: Well, let's get it on! Wiz: Born 3994 years before the Battle of Yavin (A New Hope), Revan was thought to be one of the greatest Force-users ever since the moment he was born. Boomstick: Fortunately, the people who thought this were entirely correct. Revan's raw abilities in the Force were unparalleled by anyone at the time. His powers were refined even further when he was taught by multiple Jedi Masters. That plan didn't turn out too well, though, since Revan later--''' Wiz: Don't spoil it, Boomstick. We've still got stuff to cover. '''Boomstick: But this guy is so f*cking cool! Is his life really that important? Wiz: It actually is. You'll see why in a bit. Anyways, Revan wasn't the only one who excelled in class. His fellow student and later good friend, Alek, was also a powerful Force-sensitive. After they completed their training, they implanted themselves as important figures in the Republic. Boomstick: But since this is a backstory, happy fun times ended pretty quickly. Eventually, the Mandalorian Wars came about. However, the Jedi Council, being the stupid idiots that they are, decided that "Hey! This is fine. Wars are cool! We're sure doing nothing is the right thing to do!" Damn. These guys are even more stupid than I thought. Wiz: Revan and Alek disagreed with the Jedi Council's decisions. They became political speakers and spoke against the actions, or rather the lack of, of the Council. Although, the Council still refused to do anything about the Mandalorian Wars. So instead, Revan and Alek joined the Republic Military in hopes of turning the war around. Donning the mask of a fallen Mandalorian, Revan took his place as Supreme Commander. Boomstick: And damn, did it go well. Revan successfully defeated Mandalore the Ultimate and ended the war. Surely, they would come back as heroes! .....They obviously didn't. Wiz: After the fall of Mandalore the Ultimate, Revan and Alek followed a mysterious Sith influence leading to the Unknown Regions. Here, the young Jedi discovered a Sith Empire, where they were turned to the Dark Side by the Sith Emperor. Boomstick: After that whole fiasco, the two Sith, now known as Darth Revan and Darth Malak, returned to the Republic and started a brand new war against the Council! So they became Jedi, ended a war, became Sith, then started a war. These guys need to make up their minds! Wiz: The war was going well for the two Sith, until Darth Malak decided to fully embrace the Dark Side. You see, when a Jedi group led by Bastila Shan boarded Revan's flagship, Darth Malak fired Revan's ship in an attempt of killing his master and Shan. During the attack, Revan was heavily injured, though he was nursed back to health by Shan. The Jedi Knight wiped Revan's memory, removing the influence of the Dark Side. Boomstick: Oh, imagine the stuff I could do with mind-wiping. Wiz, can I go to the bathroom for a bit? Wiz: No. You can do whatever with your penis later. Boomstick: Penis?! I was just gonna...take a sh*t. Wiz: Right. Anyhow, we need to sum this story up quick. Revan has a lot of abilities. Bomstick: Fine, fine, fine. After Revan got his mind wiped, he was trained back to becoming a master of the Force. Then he defeated Malak. HA! Take that, you assh*le! Oh, and Revan died. Then came back to life. But he was still...dead? Somehow, Revan split in two. Not literally, though. I mean, his spirit separated from his living body. I think. Let's just move to killing stuff. This is way too confusing. Wiz: Trust us, that is a REALLY summarized version. In truth, the rest of his life isn't that important. We just need to know that Revan is a master of both the Light and Dark sides of the Force. Boomstick: Revan's swordsmanship was superb! He was a master of every single form of lightsaber combat. Every. Single. One. Wiz: Form 1: Shii-Cho. Form 2: Makashi. Form 3: Soresu. Form 4: Ataru. Form 5: Shien. Form 6: Niman. Form 7: Vaapad. Though Revan has mastered all of the mentioned combat forms, Revan's favored style is Form 6: Niman. This form was basically a combination of every other form, excluding Form 7. It took elements of the other styles and incorporated them into one, balanced stye. Also, while Revan has been known to dual-wield his lightsabers, today, we'll be giving him the weapon he's seen with the most: a single red lightsaber. Boomstick: While Revan is really good with the blade, he rarely ever relies on the lightsaber alone. Like we said earlier, Revan is a total badass when it comes to the Force. He can use pretty much every Force ability, but the most notable ones are telekinesis, Force Lightning, Force Fear, Force Drain, and multiple types of Sith voodoo. ''' Wiz: Telekinesis is the main form of Force application. This is basically a set of Force abilities, including Force Push, Force Pull, Force Repulse, and the oh so beloved Force Choke. All of these abilities are pretty self-explanatory when you read their names. '''Boomstick: And everyone knows what Force Lightning is! It's the favorite ability of old, wrinkly guy over there! Wiz: In case you're a normal person and don't know what Boomstick is talking about, he basically means that Force Lightning is an ability where the user channels electricity through his/her own hands then directs it towards the target. Boomstick: I mean, yeah. That too. But you forgot to mention old, wrinkly guy. Wiz: Moving on, Force Fear is a simple ability that caused the victim to experience their worst fears. This can be incredibly useful in combat when used correctly. Boomstick: Dragonball Evolution! Zilla! The prequels!!! NO!!!!!!!! Wiz: Boomstick, are you ok? Boomstick: *still shivering* Wiz: Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine. Also, Force Drain is a very dangerous ability where the user drains the strength, or sometimes even life, from the victim. This can be very devastating when used on weaker foes. It's effectiveness is slightly less potent on more powerful opponents, but it's still something to watch out for. If you're not careful, a simple usage of Force Drain can bring you down. Boomstick: *comes back to his senses* Oh! And Force Drain is--''' Wiz: We're done with that. '''Boomstick: What?! But I had an awesome joke planned! Wanna hear it? Wiz: If it's inappropriate in the slightest way, then no. Boomstick: Never mind. Wiz: Thought so. Boomstick: Wait...are we done with Revan? Wiz: Hold on. Revan definitely isn't perfect. While he's been able to single-handedly take down massive beasts capable of killing Jedi Masters and Sith Lords, his armor is...well, he has no armor. He only wore cloth robes. While he can use the Force to block or dodge most attacks, a single, well-aimed blow can easily take him out. Boomstick: Oh, right! Additionally, when his spirit separated with his body, Revan kinda went...insane. While we won't be using his insane state, this does show that without the balance of the Force, Revan doesn't have the strongest mind. Wiz: Ok, now we're done. Boomstick: Cool. That was a lot shorter than I thought it would be, though. Wiz: Well, that's because we cut out about 60% of Revan's backstory, as well as only focusing on his main abilities. Trust me, if we added his entire backstory, Revan's analysis alone would take 2 hours to read. Boomstick: Well, I'm glad we did. Fighting's the only fun part! Wiz: To sum it all up, Revan is an incredibly mysterious yet extraordinarily powerful Force-user. If you underestimate him by even the smallest amount, you're already dead. "Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan...and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither light nor darkness. You will forever stand alone." -Darth Malak Corvo Attano Boomstick: This guy's weird...but awesome at the same time. Kinda like me! Wiz: Well, at least you're self-aware. Anyways, Corvo Attano was once a normal bodyguard to the Empress of Dunwall, Jessamine Kaldwin. One day, Jessamine sent Corvo to neighboring countries to find help on the deadly rat plague that was spreading across the city. Corvo returned after a certain period of time, but the rat plague continued to spread. After a quick game of hide-and-seek with Jessamine's daughter, Emily-- Boomstick: --Priorities, everyone!--''' Wiz: --Corvo went to Jessamine to deliver an important letter he had been given during his mission. After some chit-chat-- '''Boomstick: --Again, priorities!! Wiz: Can you stop, now? Boomstick: Stop? Why not I take it from here! After gossiping for a bit, the Empress was attacked by a group of assassins led by Jacob Fr--I mean, Daud! Corvo, being the awesome bodyguard that he is, managed to kill multiple assassins. But surprise surprise, the assassins actually had magic!! Wiz: Thanks to these magical abilities, the assassins eventually overpowered Corvo. Defeated and helpless, Corvo could only watch as Daud murdered Jessamine and kidnapped Emily. Then, using their powers, the assassins vanished, leaving no trace behind. When the High Overseer, accompanied by some other people, reached the crime scene, what they saw was Corvo right over Jessamine's corpse, with nobody else in sight. Because of this, they immediately accused Corvo of murder. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz. You know what would've been useful in that situation? Wiz: What? Boomstick: THE ABILITY TO TALK!!! Wiz; Well, while that would've been helpful, it didn't really matter. This is because A) I don't think they would've believed a group of magical assassins killing the Empress then vanishing, and B) We see later that they actually hired Daud to kill Jessamine, just so they could rule Dunwall. Boomstick: Still...not talking has just got to be boring. But that's besides the point! Anyways, Corvo was thrown into jail soon afterwards. After a few funny events, Corvo meets up with the Loyalist Conspiracy, a group of people who seek to find Emily and let her take her throne. Wiz: However, before they send Corvo on any missions, Corvo is confronted by The Outsider, a seemingly omnipotent being. The Outsider grants Corvo magical abilities. as well as giving him the "Mark of The Outsider". Throughout the course of the next few weeks, the Loyalists send Corvo on multiple assassination missions, trying to find the whereabouts of Emily. Boomstick: Wiz!! Check this out. One of the places Corvo went to was called the "Golden Cat". ...It sounds like a whorehouse! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, it is. Boomstick: WHAT?! Best mission ever. Did he, I don't know, get some fun times on while he was there? Wiz: No. Corvo is, ironically, a very honorable man. He puts his job before personal matters. He is very serious. Boomstick: Ugh. Just when I thought this guy was cool. Wiz: Hey. Corvo has still done some incredibly impressive stuff. He's sneaked his way across various open areas without being spotted a single time, fought hordes of accomplished guards through basic and creative methods, and has even defeated both Daud and Havelock in single combat. Boomstick: Also, he kinda gets betrayed by the Loyalist Conspiracy. You see, they only wanted Emily to take the throne so that they could rule Dunwall in her name. Why does everyone want to rule a rat-plagued city? F*ckin' idiots!! Well, at least Corvo hands their asses to them, then let's Emily rule properly. Always a happy ending....except for the other two. Wiz: Moving on, Corvo's arsenal consists of multiple tools that he can use in various creative ways. Boomstick: Right! Good ol' silent guy has a crossbow that comes with normal bolts for swift kills, incendiary bolts for more extravagant kills, and sleep darts for that non-killing occasion. Wiz: He also has a pistol for more straight-to-the-point kills. Additionally, his mask grants a slight amount of extra protection for his face, can filter out gases, and even has a zoom function. Boomstick: He even has two types of grenades: normal and sticky! Wiz: Lastly, Corvo's primary weapon is a retractable sword. Boomstick: Sword?! That's no sword! That's just a long knife!! Wiz: While it's definitely shorter than a traditional sword, Corvo's stealthier, retractable version gets the job done, and you still don't want this thing piercing straight through your skull. Boomstick: Eh. Still doesn't count. Leaving boring, short swords in the past, we can move to his magic!! Corvo can use his powers in six different ways; Blink, Dark Vision, Devouring Swarm, Possession, Bend Time, and Wind Blast. Wiz: Corvo's most well-known ability is Blink. Blink is basically a short-range "teleportation" move. The reason we say "teleportation" is because it's not instantaneous. Blink basically transforms Corvo into blue light then moves him to his destination. Although it's fast, it's not instant teleportation. Boomstick: Potato, potahto. Corvo's Dark Vision skill is a nifty little trick that lets him sense a target's presence, as well as highlight objects of note. It even lets him see trough walls...Oh, you already know what I'm thinking. Wiz: You are disgusting, Boomstick. Boomstick: Aren't we all? Wiz: No. Some of us are decent. Ignoring that, though, Devouring Swarm is an ability that lets Corvo summon a horde of vicious rats that can tear his opponents to shreds. The thing about these rats is that they're bigger and more ferocious than normal rats. Boomstick: Makes it a bit scarier, don't you think? Anyways, Bend Time is another ability that allows Corvo to slow down time! When upgraded, it even allows him to freeze time. Corvo's entire ability set belongs to a pervert! Can I have it? Wiz: Corvo has much better uses for it than masturbation. Boomstick: What's better than masturbation? Wiz: Corvo's next ability, Windblast. Windblast is basically Corvo's answer to Force Push. It even lets him break down doors. He also has Possession, which is pretty self-explanatory. Corvo transfers his body into his target's mind, controlling them. When Corvo exits their mind, they become nauseous for a few moments. Boomstick: But Corvo suffers the same weakness as Revan; he has no armor. Wiz: What makes it worse is that it's, well, worse for Corvo. While Revan at least has the Force to heighten his reflexes, Corvo does not. Corvo has to rely purely on his body's natural abilities. Boomstick: Still...when you can teleport, summon rats, and kill people in the blink of an eye, you know you're awesome. "You'd have to be lucky to escape Coldridge. And a complete madman. You'd have to be Corvo, basically." -Random Prisoner Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! FIGHT Revan slowly walked through his ship's reactor room, accompanied by a small escort group. He was beginning to get quite suspicious, as he felt someone's presence. It wasn't someone who was strong with the Force, but it was someone who definitely wasn't normal. He looked around, trying to find the mysterious person. He looked on the catwalks, behind the pillars, in all of the hallways, as well as every single room. He searched the entire ship. Nothing. The elusive stranger was hiding from Revan, and he was doing a great job. As Revan returned to the reactor room, the strangest thing happened. Something that not even the most powerful Force-sensitive could possibly accomplish. In, quite literally, the blink of an eye, his entire escort group was dead. They all had the same injury: a stab wound right beside their necks. How did it happen? It was obviously the handiwork of the unwanted guest, but how did he do it? It was impossible, especially for a non Force-sensitive. As Revan assessed the situation, another unusual thing occurred. Working their way towards Revan was a swarm of rats. These rats looked much, much more vicious than normal rats. Their fur was longer and dirtier, their claws and fangs and claws were sharper, with an almost serrated edge, their eyes were red, and they were almost twice the size of regular rats. Revan was baffled, since there were no rats on the ship. He began to wonder how strong the stranger was, and he used a strong Force Push to blow all of the rats away. He thought harder about what was happening. It was already strange that someone could summon rats and kill people in a split-second, but it was even more unusual that it wasn't even a Force-user. As he thought about it, someone fired a crossbow bolt aimed at his head, though he easily caught the bolt in the air using the Force. He crushed the bolt in the air, with it's broken wooden pieces falling to the ground. He turned to look at the masked man who fired the bolt, who was obviously the stranger he had been looking for. He was dressed in a long, black robe. A hood was pulled over his head, and a strange, skull-like mask concealed his identity. "Big mistake," Revan said with anger, but with a slight grin hidden behind his mask. He had been waiting for a good fight, and it looked like he was gonna get one. FIGHT!!! Corvo got the first move, firing another bolt at Revan. The bolt soared through the air, quickly flying at the Force-user. This time, instead of grabbing it, Revan simply activated his lightsaber and cut it in half. The red beam shot up, igniting the air around it as it burned straight through the wooden arrow. Immediately after Revan cut through the projectile, Corvo used Blink. He turned into a bright blue light that flew behind Revan at an exponential speed. As soon as Corvo materialized, Revan turned around and attempted an overhead slice, but the former bodyguard used Windblast to blow Revan away. A strong gust of wind shot out of Corvo's hand as he waved his arm, launching Revan straight into a wall. The Jedi/Sith crashed onto the surface, with an audible crack! in his ribs. He fell to his knees, with quite a lot of energy lost. As Corvo ran towards him, sword aimed at his head, Revan held out his hand. Corvo was lifted off of the ground, and he felt an intense pain surround his neck, like an invisible hand was grabbing him. The grip grew tighter and tighter, but he managed to blink away from the grip before he ran out of breath. Revan sensed Corvo's presence easily, but he had to be cautious. This assassin seemed like a powerful opponent, and may even cause some trouble. He walked towards the hallway, where he sensed Corvo was. However, instead of rushing in, he used Force Drain. Corvo could feel pain, but it was unlike the pain he felt earlier. Instead of a tight grip around his neck, he felt his strength and energy being slowly sucked away. It was a hard feeling to explain. Corvo just felt like he was getting weaker. Revan, on the other hand, felt stronger. He felt Corvo's energy being transferred to him. It didn't last long, though, as Corvo vanished. It wasn't like the teleportation earlier, since he didn't turn into a blue light. In a split-second, he just wasn't there anymore. But that was because he was right behind him. Revan turned around hastily, but before he could react in any way, Corvo sliced Revan's chest, with a large diagonal cut appearing on Revan's torso. If it weren't for Force Augmentation, Revan would've bled out within five seconds. Still, even with Force Augmentation, he was still bleeding out. However, he used the Force to pull his skin back together. It added a large amount of extra pain, but it kept his blood in his body, and that was all that mattered at that moment. Revan retaliated by using a Force Push to knock Corvo back. It was similar to the Windpush that Corvo had used moments ago, but this was much more powerful. Instead of simply cracking the assassin's ribs, it was strong enough to break the wall that he hit. He was pushed into the hallway behind the wall, and he laid unconscious for a minute or so. Revan needed rest as well, so he sat down to catch his breath. After a few moments of tranquility, both combatants stood back up. This time, Revan had the first move. He used a Force Pull to bring Corvo back to him, only for the former bodyguard to kick him in the chest on arrival. It knocked Revan back a few centimeters, causing him to drop Corvo. The kick was strong enough to open up Revan's mended wound by a slight amount, which forced a few drops of blood to leak out. Revan could feel the burning sensation in his chest, so he had to pull his skin back a bit more. However, Corvo shot at Revan with his pistol, forcing the Jedi/Sith to end the process. He simply lifted up his hand to stop the bullet, with it crumpling in the air and turning into a scrunched up piece of metal. Revan got extremely mad at how persistent Corvo proved to be, so he began to showcase the power of the Force. Corvo felt the same invisible grip from earlier, but this time, it was all over his body. It was more like a giant hand. It threw him into the air then flung him all across the ship. At one moment, he was in the weapons' storage. The next, he was in the brig. He was being rag-dolled and he didn't like it. What made it worse was that he was still waiting for his mana to recharge. He couldn't use any of his abilities. Eventually, he ended up in the ship's control room. Revan approached the injured Corvo, but the assassin simply kicked the Force-user's feet to knock him onto the ground. They circled each other for a few moments, but that didn't last long. Corvo ran towards Revan for another slice, only for the latter to sidestep at the last moment. However, both combatants noticed their mistakes when they realized that Corvo's sword hit the ship's main control panel. "Shit," they angrily said in unison. They began to feel the ship descend, faster and faster as the planet's gravity pulled it to the ground. They quickly tried to bust out of the ship. Corvo attached a sticky grenade onto a wall while Revan simply burnt a hole using his lightsaber. They reluctantly flung themselves off of the ship in an attempt to save their own lives. As they fell from the sky, they could feel the air rushing past their faces as they thought of a way to break the fall. At the last moment, Corvo aimed his Blink directly at the ground to teleport. He materialized on the surface of the planet without a scratch on his body. Well, save for the countless injuries from the fight moments ago. Revan, on the other hand, survived the fall thanks to his Force Bubble. Still, the impact was strong enough to create a large crater on the ground. The ground curved deeply, with plenty of cracks appearing on the surface. A few moments later, Revan's ship came extremely close to crashing into the ground, but the Force-user's telekinesis was strong enough to prevent it from causing too much damage. As Revan climbed out of the crater, Corvo readied his crossbow and aimed it at the Jedi/Sith's head. Frustrated, Revan punched the former bodyguard's stomach, causing him to reel backwards and drop his crossbow. Revan rose from the crater and stepped on Corvo's weapon, turning it into nothing more than a flattened scrap of metal. Corvo, not wanting to lose the edge, brought out his pistol to even the odds. Revan quietly laughed at the act, then proceeded to blow the pistol out of Corvo's hand. "Your ranged weaponry will be of no use to you in this fight," Revan announced. Corvo, while equipping his sword, replied with, "Fine. Let's end this the fun way." "Just to let you know, you're going to be the one who dies," Revan confidently replied. They both smirked beneath their masks, then rushed at each other. Knowing that his sword would simply be cut in half, Corvo slid underneath Revan to attempt a stab at the Force-user's back. However, Revan predicted this, so he jumped to avoid the strike. Normally, he would've used a Force Push to cause more damage, but Revan was seeking to end the fight without his Force abilities. Corvo, however, was willing to do everything it took to finish his opponent off quickly. He used Windblast to blow Revan away, then blinked behind the Jedi/Sith for a powerful punch to his back. Revan's body bent unnaturally, causing him an intense amount of pain. He flew to his previous location and flimsily stood up. Corvo took this as his chance to attack, so he blinked to his opponent for a swift finisher strike. But even with Revan's injuries, he was still able to dodge. The former bodyguard couldn't believe what happened, since the punch he just took was quite strong. They then engaged in a very unorthodox sword fight. One swing after the other, each combatant would dodge every attack. It was strange, since neither fighter could land a hit. This lasted for several minutes, but Corvo's regular body began to tire. Revan's Force Augmentation allowed him to maintain his speed and strength, which kept him in the lead after a while. Eventually, Corvo slowed down enough to let Revan predict his moves. The Force-user managed to parry a vital strike, which caused Corvo's sword to melt into two halves. Standing defenseless, Corvo tried to bend time as a last resort, but he had no mana left. He was done for. Revan realized this, then decided to end the fight. Witch a quick motion, he fluidly raised his hand into the air, causing Corvo to follow suit. He flew into the air, then fell back onto the ground headfirst. There was a sickening snap! as his head tilted heavily to one side. Revan walked towards Corvo's corpse to check for movement, but there was nothing. KO!!!!! Revan sighed, thinking, "Great. Now I'm stranded." He stood still for a while until he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a man in grey armor. There was a mark reading "N7" on the right side of his chest. "Looks like you're lost. Need a ride?" Conclusion Boomstick: Sweet! Wiz: Let's go over this. At first glance, this seemed to be a very close fight. Boomstick: Revan took basic arsenal and fighting experience while Corvo took powers, right? WRONG!! Wiz: After further research, Revan's abilities proved to be much more potent than any other Force-user. While it was true that most Force applications were only useful against other Force-users, he only needed a few of his abilities. Boomstick: Heck, he only needed his telekinesis!! The dude has Force Pushes strong enough to send tanks flying! His Force Pulls could even bring down asteroids!!! Wiz: Additionally, Corvo's arsenal stood no chance against a lightsaber. Literally none of them could break through a weapon like that. None of them were created with a lightsaber-resistant material. Boomstick: Adding to all of that, Revan had much more fighting experience than Corvo. Sure, Corvo had years of combat training, but Revan had two lifetimes worth of the stuff! Wiz: There's also the fact that Revan's Force Augmentation allowed him to survive things that no human could possibly handle. Corvo only had a few abilities that could harm Revan, being Blink, Windblast, and Bend Time. However, Revan has fought multiple Force-users with abilities similar to those, and he had a solution for each one. In complete honesty, this was quite a mismatch-- Boomstick: But hey! It was fun to make!! Wiz: That is true. Boomstick: In the end, Corvo got forcefully dishonored! Wiz: The winner is Revan. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!! The camera pans to a shot of Earth. The camera zooms in, showing Milleniummon terrorizing the planet. In the background, we hear Arceus's in-game cry. Arceus vs. ZeedMilleniummon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MinniMaster Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016